From Nervousness to Rings & Joy
by Lady Weather
Summary: "Nervousness. One word to describe Lysandre's feelings…" He adores her to the point he doubts himself at the alter. Is he good enough? Will she be happy with him? Lysandre worries himself moments before Serena walks down the isle to marry him. See what happens inside! Kingsrockshipping One-Shot. A companion to "Here's to the Future."


**Author's Note: I have decided to take a small break from writing, "****_Here's to the Future_****" since I'll be taking finals and attending social gatherings this up-coming week. (However, I'm looking forward to writing more!) **

**This is a little one-shot that I was thinking about earlier today. It involves the same age gaps and character persona from ****_Here's to the Future_**** but is not connected to the main story. So think of this as an early Holiday gift for those of you who read my main story and even those who don't! :3 **

Pokémon and Characters © Nintendo

**If you have the time please review! It would help me out to know what people think. Constructive criticism and help is always welcome! **

* * *

Nervousness.

The one word to describe Lysandre's feelings as he wringed his hands and let sweat drip from his brow. This many people watching him at once were nerve-wracking. He used to be used to this kind of attention, before he activated the Ultimate Weapon and almost destroyed Kalos. Giving speeches and advertising his latest products, he was adored and loved. Things had drastically changed after the events that happened 5 years ago, Kalosians started to look at him in contempt for being able to walk the streets as a free man; reporters would seek interviews from him not for his creations but to badger him with questions about why he did this and why he did that.

But here he stood in a chapel. A place he could only call somewhere he should not stand. But the reason why he stood here… She was worthy of the whole world. And, the reason he wasn't sentenced to death and why people started to trust him again.

Serena.

The girl, now a woman who had taught him much about himself and cared about him when everyone wanted him to disappear into an abyss of pain and suffering. The woman who loved him unconditionally when he himself did not love himself. The woman who would stand by him though others started to speak badly of her and spoke proudly against them to blow away their doubts of Lysandre changing into a better man.

She was an angel in disguise. The angel who he shouldn't deserve but his selfish wants made him pursue her.

He took a deep breath and looked around. How many people did he even know here? Ten maybe. Some former Flare members standing in the crowded mass, Serena's mother smiling in the pews, Serena's friends with varying looks near her parents, Augustine smirking as he stood behind Lysandre and Diantha who sat idly on a chair watching the chapel doors. The rest? He would never know. Maybe they were Serena's friends too, people she'd met over the 5 years following her defeat of him and the League. Or, perhaps Kalosians and tourists alike who wanted to see the union of an unlikely pair?

He was scared.

He was used to being judged at this point. Glares and fingers pointed towards him, flashing camera lights and water splashed at him. Hurtful words and curses sent his way. He knew a plethora of judgment. Lysandre knew that there was an age gap between Serena and himself; eight years were too much for most people to handle.

He started to panic. Taking in deep breaths Lysandre gulped. Augustine placing a firm hand on his shoulder, giving him a look of understanding.

"It will be alright, friend. She is the right one for you. Whatever decisions you make will be between the two of you and no one else. Don't let their judgment blind you from what you want, Lysandre."

Lysandre nodded. Augustine was right.

The doors opened.

Time seemed to stop.

And in came the love of his life, a slight blush on her cheeks, a bouquet of white tiger lilies in her hands and her father stiffly leading her towards the alter. Serena was clad in a billowing white dress; train brushing the carpeted floor gracefully like water.

Lysandre lost his breath.

Her father stopped at in front of the alter giving Serena a kiss on the cheek before turning to the groom.

"I never thought the day would come that I'd have to hand my baby girl off to some man. But I like you, Lysandre. At least you came and asked me to have her hand in marriage, kids now-a-days don't know proper manners." Serena's father huffed. "Just… Just promise me you'll take care of her."

"I-" Lysandre began.

"Dad! It's not like I'm going to die, I'll still visit all the time! And if we get into fights, home is the first place I'll go to." Serena laughed and her father smirked, rubbing her cheek before sitting next to her mother.

Turning fully towards Serena for the first time in what seemed like days (Quite literally days as her friends forbade him to see her or the dress before the wedding… A week before hand.) Lysandre felt himself flush at her beauty. Blonde hair pulled back and strong eyes staring back into his made him feel insignificant in his plain black suit and red tie. He looked down at her hands and felt himself tear up.

"Excuse me, but I thought it was the woman's job to cry and get emotional on her wedding day?" Serena smiled as she handed her bouquet to Shauna and took his hands in her own. "Lysandre, I love you and nothing in the world could change that."

His throat tightened as he let out a strangled sob. "I-I don't deserve to be this happy."

"Then I shouldn't be happy." She said simply.

"No! I don't… I don't-" He stuttered out and gripped her hands more firmly.

"Then let's just listen to the priest who has kindly waited for you to stop crying and get married." She retorted.

Slightly exasperated.

That's what he felt, he adored Serena but she could get a tad cheeky.

Still holding hands, they'd turned towards the priest with many eyes upon them. Seeing the man cry and the woman comfort him had doubts about the pair flying out the window as Kalos saw the true love between them. And as they'd exchanged vows and rings, Lysandre cried once more and Kalos had officially classified him as the biggest teddy bear in the world. (With the help of some of Serena's remarks about the man being a huge softy.)

Lysandre was filled to the brim with happiness as he looked at the ring on his finger and the woman attached to his arm as she spoke animatedly to Diantha who would replace her temporarily as Champion while they were on their honeymoon. Many came up to him with a pat on the back or a handshake in congratulations. Some even apologized for treating him in such a harsh way and a few others cried, as they'd witness the ceremony. He was bewildered at the amount of people who approached him.

And at the end of the day when mostly everyone had left the chapel, and the couple was left at the door waving off guests the pair looked at each other and smiled.

They were married.

* * *

**So there goes this little one-shot spin-off. And hopefully I can get back to Here's to the Future soon! (I hate finals so much! Especially when teacher give a ton of homework and expect us to sleep early. Logic? None.) **

**Thank you for reading! And remember, if you have the time… Review or alternatively, shoot me a PM of ideas you have for my stories, or anything you'd like to see written! I can't promise anything, but I'd like to know anything my readers want to see! **


End file.
